1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to IV catheters and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for preparing a site for the insertion of an IV catheter into a vein.
2. Background Art
Many different medical procedures require the insertion and use of an IV catheter. Commonly, a guide cannula is initially directed into a vein. With the cannula within the vein, one or more components can be guided, together or sequentially, along the cannula to enlarge the access opening to the diameter required for the catheter. Some or all of these components remain in place as the catheter is inserted. Many different systems of this type have been devised and are currently used to insert IV catheters. However, these systems generally have some inherent drawbacks.
First of all, the formation of a relatively large tract to accommodate a catheter may cause patient discomfort. In the absence of carrying out a separate local anesthetizing step, patients may experience a significant amount of discomfort as the components are inserted.
These systems also tend to become quite complicated, with some of them requiring the serial use of three or more components to ultimately effect the IV catheter insertion.
These prior art systems may be particularly deficient when it comes to use on patients with medical conditions where the tissue at the insertion site is thickened and/or hardened. With thick tawny skin and/or edematous subcutaneous tissue, it is difficult to control by feel the direction of the IV catheter, and the components inserted preparatory to the insertion of the IV catheter, to the vein location. This problem becomes particularly pronounced since this type of patient also generally has small veins which are barely visible. Consequently, successful IV catheter insertion relies primarily upon feel as opposed to vision. This may result in extended time periods for each attempt and failed attempts to access a vein and/or tissue manipulation during penetration that is painful for a patient. This problem is aggravated by the rigidity of the dermal and/or sub-dermal tissues which produces tension and resistance to the IV catheter and components inserted preparatory to the insertion of the IV catheter. This condition markedly limits the sensitivity necessary to access a vein.
Some patient conditions are so extreme that the IV catheter cannot be feasibly directed into a vein. If a peripheral IV cannot be obtained and IV access is required, it may become necessary to use a PICC line or other central venous catheters which involves components that are more costly and a process that is more time consuming and costly to carry out.
Notwithstanding the limitations of the prior art systems, and the multitude of IV catheter insertions that take place on a regular basis, the medical industry has contended with the above problems. The willingness to contend with these problems is the result of the lack of any viable alternative systems that would address the shortcomings of the prior art.
Designers in the medical field continue to seek systems of this type that allow efficient, pain-free, and precise insertion of IV catheters into veins, regardless of a patient's condition.